Poison
by nananohana
Summary: Depois da minha primeira Songfic, agora vem a resposta da Nami para o Zoro, ficou um pouco diferente do que eu esperava, mas espero que gostem


Depois de horas escolhendo uma música junto de minha amiga, entramos num acordo e encontramos uma música perfeita para o Zoro, que na verdade seria o sonho de todas as garotas akopskaopskapksapkssk (perdendo a mania de usar o K no lugar do C u.u estou virando uma pessoa decente).

Música: Poison – Groove Coverage

Os direitos autorais de One Piece não são meus, infelizmente, senão roubaria o Zoro-kun (e mais alguns) de vocês todos ksopaksopakspakspakspoka

PS: Nami está safada nessa songfic ///

* * *

**_Poison/ Veneno_**

**Your cruel device**

**Sua natureza cruel**

**Your blood like ice**

**Seu sangue como gelo**

**One look could kill**

**Um olhar poderia matar**

**My pain your thrill**

**Minha dor é sua vibração**

Achava que era meu fim, nada mais poderia me salvar, naquele momento quando fecho meus olhos e sinto que nada aconteceu, somente uma voz ecoava por meu ouvidos, uma voz trovejava para mim.

Ele estava de costas, seus movimentos perfeitos e severos me hipnotizaram instantaneamente.

Quando seu olhar veio de encontro com o meu, senti sua natureza cruel, você poderia me matar naquele momento, mas graças ao meu sofrimento você veio ao meu encontro, com certeza tivemos uma forte vibração desde o inicio.

**I want love you, but I better not touch**

**Quero te amar, mas é melhor eu não te tocar**

**I want hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

**Quero te abraçar,mas meus sentidos dizem para eu parar**

**I want kiss you, but \"I want it\" too much**

**Quero te beijar, e quero muito isso**

**I want taste you but your lips are venomous**

**Quero sentir seu gosto, mas seus lábios são venenosos**

Amor a primeira vista? Claro que não! Eu sei que é muito mais do que isso, com o tempo aprendi a te amar, é um pecado isso ser proibido.

Ao seu toque eu fico desnorteada, finjo qualquer desculpa para estar entre seus braços, busco inimigos para que você me proteja, quero você me cercando, pena que é proibido.

Seus lábios, delírio para a minha mente, há muito tempo anseio pelos seus beijos, como eu desejo sentir seu gosto em minha boca.

Porque tudo isso é proibido? Como dizem por ai, _"tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso",_ eu vou lutar ate o fim, pois eu quero muito os seus lábios venenosos percorrendo por todo o meu corpo.

**Poison..**

**Veneno..**

**You\'re poison running through my veins**

**Você é veneno correndo em minhas veias**

**You\'re poison, I don\'t want break these chains**

**Você é veneno, eu não quero quebrar estes elos**

Homem dominador... como pode fazer esse tal efeito contrario a mim, a ladra desse bando sou eu, e não você, então me pergunto como conseguiu levar meus desejos e meu coração.

Espadachim venenoso, com o toque não mata, mas sim leva todos os sentidos a ele, fazendo com que eu me perca em total devaneios a noite.

Sua presença é viciante, seu cheiro me leva a lugares que jamais pensei em chegar, não irei quebrar esses elos tão cedo, pois você virou o veneno em minhas veias.

**Your mouth so hot**

**Sua boca tão quente**

**\"Your web I\'m caught\"**

**Fiquei presa em sua teia**

**Your skin so wet**

**Sua pele tão molhada**

**Black lace on sweat**

**Laço escuro no sofrimento**

Como você consegue ser tão irresistível? Desde de sua cicatriz até os acessórios que enfeitam seu corpo, quem me dera ser aquelas malditas espadas e viver abraçada em sua cintura.

Fiquei presa no seu jogo, mas afinal que jogo? O de sedução? Com certeza você não faz menção dessa idéia, desligado, só você mesmo.

Seus braços erguem pesos tremendos, movimentos repetitivos, gotas de suor percorrem seu corpo, o fazendo reluzir ao sol.

Qual mulher agüentaria mais de uma semana com essas cenas cotidianas? Eu já estou a anos sofrendo em não poder te acariciar.

Maldito sofrimento ao qual estou laçada.

**I hear you calling and it\'s \"needles and pins\"**

**Ouço você chamando e são agulhadas e alfinetadas**

**I want hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**

**Gostaria de machucá-lo apenas para ouvi-lo gritar meu nome**

**Don\'t want touch you, but you\'re under my skin**

**Não quero tocá-lo, mas vc está sob minha pele**

**I want kiss you but your lips are venomous**

**Quero sentir seu gosto, mas seus lábios são venenosos**

Eu corro para fugir de você, brigo para manter uma distancia plausível antes que lhe agarre, mas quando você diz o meu nome, fico em recaída voltando para seu lado.

Não sentiria pena em lhe judiar mais do que já faço, você fica tão sedutor ao dizer meu nome, muitas vezes imagino minhas unhas percorrendo suas costas, grite para mim, sussurre meu nome vagarosamente em meu ouvido.

Gostaria de não ter esses tipos de pensamento, mas sinceramente isso é impossível, quando noto você já esta ao meu lado, involuntariamente estamos nos tocando.

Somos pólos distantes, caminhos trocados, preto no branco...então me diga porque nossas bocas são piores do que imãs, tão próximas mas nunca as tocamos.

Por favor pare de deixar esse seu rastro venenoso para mim....viciante.

**I want love you, but I better not touch**

**Quero te amar, mas é melhor eu não te tocar**

**I want hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

**Quero te abraçar,mas meus sentidos dizem para eu parar**

**I want kiss you, but \"I want it\" too much**

**Quero te beijar, e quero muito isso**

**I want taste you but your lips are venomous**

**Quero sentir seu gosto, mas seus lábios são venenosos**

**Poison..**

**Veneno..**

Vivo um sonho ou um pesadelo? Alguém me tire desse sofrimento, sou cega, pois meus olhos só enxergam você.

Estou tocando a sua pele quente,em que mundo eu estou? Malditos sentidos que ousam a brincar comigo... delirante.

Seus olhos negros como a noite me chamam, ou melhor, suplicam por minha existência, seu respirar tão acelerado em meu pescoço... loucura.

Desisto, estou fechando meus olhos, se isso for uma ilusão... ela simplesmente é perfeita, seu cheiro impregna toda a minha roupa... sedutor.

Meus lábios finalmente estão dançando em seu veneno...aos poucos estou desvendando todos os seus mistérios, minhas mãos bailam sobre seu corpo.

Não, eu não quero acordar desse sonho, me deixei ser envenenada por você.

* * *

Minna espero k todos tenham gostado :}

ksoapskpakspkap

já aproveito p desejar feliz natal e ótimo ano novo akspaksakspkasps

boas férias =]


End file.
